A Talk With Dad
by Callisto1220
Summary: Cute little fanfic, Maureen tells her father a big secret


Maureen walked into the station house looking for her dad. He was sitting behind his desk, typing a report. She walked over to him and said, "Hi daddy." Elliot looked up at his daughter, smiling when he saw her. "Hi honey, what are you doing here?" Maureen seemed a little taken aback by his comment but responded, "Oh, I just wanted to see you, and to buy you Dinner. You know, just have some catching up time." Elliot was very skeptical about her explanation since the only thing his dauhgter and him talked about these days without yelling was the weather. "Ok, I was just gonna order in but there is a pizza place a block from here, we can go there." Maureen was relieved that her dad didn't give her the third degree, replying "Sounds great." Elliot walked to where Don was standing and said, "Somethings up. Maureen wants to take me to Dinner," Don's eyebrows raised a litttle at the remark, "Yeah, my reaction completely. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so I'll have my beeper on if anything goes wrong." Don just nodded his head and looked to where Maureen was standing. Elliot turned from his Captain to where his daughter was standing. "Allright, read for some pizza?" "Yeah," Maureen said in a very fake cheerful voice.  
  
It took all of five minutes to walk to the pizza place, and find a table. They decided to sit in the back where very few people were at. The choose a booth, it was orange, with a blue table. There was salt and pepper shakers, parmesean cheese, and napkins sitting on the table against the wall. A waitress came to their table. "Good Afternoon folks, what can I getcha?" Her smile was big, and genuine. Elliot replied, "Two cokes, and were would like a few minutes to discuss what we will have." "Allright," the waitress said and left. MAureen was looking at the parmesean cheese shaker that she was playing with when her father's voice broke her trance. Maureen's head shot up and she said, "What?" "I asked what did you want on your pizza. Did you want to get a medium and share, or order your own?" "Oh, uh," Maureen stuttered, "I guess I want to get a meduim. How is peperoni with extra cheese and mushrooms sound?" She was trying to act normal, but was failing at it. Elliot wanted to know what had brought about her visit, but he didn't want to push. One thing he'd learned about being a cop was that pushing someone does not make them want to talk, usually it makes them retreat. They sat in silence for what semed like forever, only the occasion how is school, nice weather, and the waitress bringing their drinks broke it. After the third time of the waitress returning, asking what they wanted, and being told just a few more minutes did Elliot finally say something.  
  
"What is it Maureen?" "What's what," Maureen asked trying to sound innocent? "I know that you didn't come to the police staiton to take me out to lunch and for us to catch up. We do enough of that at home. Whats wrong, has something happened?" He was using his fatherly voice, while using his police techniques to ge the truth. Maureen looked a tthe table harder, trying not to cry. It didn't work. Elliot saw the tears fall from her face, and hit the talbe in silence. Seeing any of his children in pain always tore Elliot up inside, he wanted to protect them from the world but new that was impossible...the conflicts of parenting. Elliot got up from his side of the booth, and sat down next to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Maureen instinctively moved to rest her head on her dad's chest, and cried, "Dad, its just so horrible!" Elliots throat tightened a little, waiting for the bomb to drop. "What happened Honey. You can tell me, I promise that whatever it is I will try and help you." Maureen shook her head while still resting on Elliots chest and said, "You will be so angry when you find out. I'm sorry I have disappointed you." Elliot wanted to pull MAureen close, and tell her that nothing would ever make him stop loving her. No matter what. "Come on," Elliot said letting his daughter go and standing up. He laid a five dollar bill on the table, grabbed Maureen's hand and lead her out of the pizza place. A few concerned people watched as they left, but Elliot just raised his hand to let them know it was fine.  
  
"Where are we going," Maureen asked? "Back to the station," Elliot said, "There is an interrogation room we can go into and talk about whatever is wrong." Elliot lead his daughter to the room, sitting her down in a chair, and taking the one next to it. "Maureen, I want you to look at me, and tell me whats happened. I promise that whatever it is, we will sit here and talk about it. Ok," he asked? Maureen whipped away the tears on her face, and looked at her dad. After taking a few breaths to calm herself down, she said, "Remember Wesley, the guy I told you I had a major crush on?" "Yeah, the blond who was a year behind." "Dad," MAureen said. "Sorry," Elliot said, and motioned with his hands for her to continue. "Anyways, last week, I went to his house instead of the library. I have been doing that for the past month." Maureen shoulders scrunched a little as she waited for her father to reprimand her, when he didn't she went on, although his eyes seemed to have tightened a little. "For the past month I have been going to his house and we've been hanging out. The first week it was jsut talking and listening to music. Then the next week, we began making out. I really liked him, and I thought he liked me. He listened when I talked, and didn't just grunt, or want to talk about sports or gossip, but actual stuff. He reads alot of philosophy books, and is so smart. Anyways, the third week that I was over there, things began getting really serious. He started going further than I wanted, and talking about sex, but I didn't feel ready." Maureen stopped talking, and looked at her father's face. It was really hard to tell what he was thinking because he was wearing his cop face, but his eyes were really stern looking.   
  
  
  
Elliot knew that his daughter was trying to read him, the way he read suspects, so he relaxed a little and let her see what he was trying to hold in. He was dissapointed that she would get this physical with a boy that she didn't really know, nor had been dating for very long. He couldn't yell at her though, not yet, he had to listen to the rest of the story, then decide what to do. He had to remember to pretend that this was a victim who was telling her story, and that she had decided to come to him instead of her mother. That was what probably kept him from blowing his top, she needed her dad in this crisis, not her mom. "Go on Maureen, what happened next?" "Well," Maureen began and looked down, "during that same week, he offered me some pot, and instead of doing what you had taught me, and what I knew was right, I didn't. I gave in because I wanted him to think I was cool, because I wanted to make him like me. Last Tuesday I went to his house, and we smoked some pot. Then we began fooling around, and one thing lead to another, and suddenly he had a condom in his hand and asking me if I was a virgin." Maureen stared very hard at the floor, and swallowed hard before saying quickly, "I said yes, and we had sex." Maureen waited for her father to yell, break something, do something, but he didn't. Instead, he got up, and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
Maureen watched him, waiting for anything, but what happened next. Instead of yelling or storming out, Elliot sat back down in the chair. Looked at her, straight in the eyes, and asked, "How many times had this happened?" Maureen was unsure what he meant at first, thinking he meant how many other guys had she slept with, then realized that he meant how many times did they have sex. Blushing, Maureen said, "The first time was Tueday, then once on Wednesday, Thursday, then on Saterday when he took me to the dance." "Did he use protection everytime," Elliot asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. MAureen nodded, then said, "That's not what hurt though, when I went to school today, he was flirting with another girl. When I said hi, he ignored me. Then in English class he gave me a note to meet him behind the building after school, to talk. I did. He had three of his buddies there. He saw me and said, guys, this is the one I was telling you about, the virgin," her voice started sounding rougher and deeper, making it harder for her to talk. She was trying not to cry. "He called me the virgin, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I didn't stop him, I guess I was in shock. He kissed me hard, I tried to turn my head but...but he put his hands on either side and stopped me. That was when I scratched at his face. He pulled away, calling me a bitch. I got angry at that, and started hitting and slapping him, calling him names. He grabbed my hands, and we began wrestling, but he was strong, so I kneeed him in the balls. He feel hard. After that, I realized that a few more people had come to see what was going on. I ran down the street, and kept running until I got here."  
  
Elliot looked at his daughter for a few moments, pondering what to say. "So let me get this straight. You've been going over to a guy's house instead of going to the library like you told your mom and me. You barely know this guy yet start making out with him, then end up having sex two weeks later. You also smoke pot while with him. You did all of this to make him like you, because you liked him," Elliot narrated in a slightly angry voice. Maureen nodded, amazed that he hadn't started yelling yet, or broken anything. Elliot started talking in the same voice again, "After he essentially got what he wanted from you, and humilitated you in front of his buddies," Elliots voiced changed to a happier note as he said the last part, "and instead of letting him get away with it, you hit him, and kneed him in the genital region?" "Yeah," Maureen said. Elliot looked at his daughter, feeling mixed up inside. On the one hand she lied, smoked pot and had sex with a boy who humiliated her, but on the other she stood up for herself. He was dissapointed and proud at the same time. "Have you told your mother any of this?" "No, just Jenna. Are you mad? Do you hate me?" "I am dissapointed that you decided to have sex with a boy you didn't know, glad that you used protection but still. You also smoked pot and lied to your mother and me. However, I am very proud that you stopped this boy from hurting you physically. I am also proud that you decided to be mature and come to me and tell me what happened." Maureen felt relieved, and asked, "So what's my punishment?" Elliot replied, "First, you have to go home and tell your mom about this. Then when we get home, we will discuss this problem together, and decide what your punishment should be. It will probably be two weeks grounding, and until I feel that I can trust you again, all social activities will be put on hold unless I know for sure what is exactly going to happen."  
  
Maureen hugged her dad, then followed him out of the room. Elliot walked towards his Captains office, opened the door, and said, "I need to go home for a few hours, is there anything that can't wait?" Don replied, "No, go home Elliot. If something comes up I'll give it to Munch and Finn." "Thanks," Elliot said, and shut the door. A couple of hours later, Elliot knocked on Don's door. "Enter," Don said. Elliot took a seat in front of his desk, and said, "I cannot believe that I still have three more children who have to go through puberty." Don laugher and said, "I take it that whatever Maureen needed to tell you was bad, but not law breaking." "Oh," Elliot said, scooting up in his chair, "it broke the law of the house." "So, what happened, what bomb did she drop?" "A month ago, she began seeing this boy, Wesley, but told us she was going to the library. They begin fooling around, she smoked some pot, and then last week they had sex. Today, he ignored in school, then tried to humiliate her in front of his friends, but instead, got his face scratched, and was kicked in the genitals. I don't know whether to be proud, angry, or what." Don thought about what Elliot just told him, then said, "As your children get older, they begin doing the stupidest things imaginable. Unbelievabley stupid. But, eventually they grow out of it, learn how to deal, make the right decision, but still mess up. Knowing that they can come to you with their problems is what stops them from making really bad mistakes. They say that it's hard for children to grow up, but I think it's harder to accept them as a grown up. Parenthood never gets easier, but you will learn as your children grow, and eventually, you'll know how to fill." "Thanks Captain," Elliot said, and went back to his desk to finish his reports. 


End file.
